


Rusałczana Pieśń Miłości

by Hermenegilda Hirszfeld (ElizaStyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kto piszącemu zabroni?, Letters, Listy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark of Cain, Pocałunki, Poetyckie pierdoły, Wyznania Miłości, Zainspirowane muzyką, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/Hermenegilda%20Hirszfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wybiera samotność. Po prostu akceptuje fakt, że wciąż nie jest sobą, gdy budzi się w nim żądza krwi wywoływana przez Znamię Kaina i postanawia zaszyć się daleko w górskich ostępach by nie kusić losu i nie skrzywdzić już nikogo.<br/>Castiel rozumie, co kieruje Deanem, ale... jak długo może trwać rozłąka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusałczana Pieśń Miłości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fushigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/gifts).



> Zainspirowane [pieśnią](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUN7YC35lXc) cokolwiek operową, z której cytatem jest tytuł :)  
> Pracę dedykuję [Fushigi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi), której to przecudowne [opowiadanie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2580212) wzbudziło we mnie wyrzuty sumienia i chęć tworzenia w języku ojczystym :)  
> P.S.: Jeżeli ktoś ma ochotę poczuć klimat 'pozytywnego' smutku, towarzyszący temu opowiadaniu [ta playlista](http://8tracks.com/kementeri/by-the-grey-lake) jest idealna.  
> ~~~  
> Dear English-speaking friends,  
> if you are here, chances are that you have subscribed to my main account (ElizaStyx) and you've gotten a notification that I posted a new work, which, to your surprise, turned out to be completely unreadable.  
> I have no idea whether Archive sends any emails from other pseuds (please, do let me know down in the comments, if it does) but I'm sorry if this upsetted you.  
> I will continue posting in English more often that in Polish because I'm used to writing fanfiction in that language, so no worries, more stories from me for you are coming soon :)  
> Love,  
> Lizzie

Dean przyzwyczaił się do swojej chatki. Nigdy wcześniej nie nazwałby siebie miłośnikiem przyrody, a tu, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, naprawdę pokochał to tak dalekie od cywilizacji miejsce.  
Znajdował spokój właśnie tu, w tym niewielkim budynku położonym tuż nad górskim jeziorem.  
Jedyną oazą ludzkości w okolicy był maleńki sklepik przy stacji benzynowej oddalony od jego pustelni o dobre dwadzieścia kilometrów, który uznał za w miarę bezpieczny, jako że sprzedawała w nim przemiła starsza pani, a więc osoba o niewielkim potencjale wzbudzania jakiejkolwiek agresji.

Agresji, której tak bardzo się obawiał.

Znamię wciąż sprawiało, że nie był do końca sobą, że był kimś kto wzbudzał w samym sobie strach.  
Dlatego właśnie odszedł.   
Nie chciał ryzykować, że pewnego dnia obróci się przeciw tym, których kocha najbardziej, przeciw swojemu bratu i... Castielowi. Tak, wciąż nie przychodziło mu łatwo przyznawanie, że faktycznie jego uczucia wobec anioła były nieco bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale myśl o tym, że mógłby wyrządzić Casowi krzywdę, napawała go przerażeniem i tylko potęgowała jego potrzebę ucieczki.

Sam nie potrafił go zrozumieć, nie wierzył, że Dean mógłby przestać sobie radzić z okrucieństwem, które czaiło się w jego duszy od dnia gdy został naznaczony, kochał jednak swojego brata na tyle by pozwolić mu odejść. Dean czuł się winny, gdyż przecież jego powinnością było chronić Sama i  choć z jednej strony pozostawiał go na pastwę losu jako samotnego łowcę, z drugiej zaś, znikając z jego życia, eliminował najgorsze, najbardziej nieprzewidywalne z zagrożeń - samego siebie.

Z Casem sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Anioł wiedział. Dostrzegał prawdziwą naturę Deana i nie mógł oprotestować jednej z najbardziej przemyślanych decyzji jakie Dean podjął w swoim życiu. Poza tym Dean przecież zasłużył też na trochę spokoju, na szansę odejścia od trudnego życia łowcy, kimże więc był Cas, by próbować go powstrzymywać?

Tak naprawdę jednak starszy z Winchesterów nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o tym by ktoś go zatrzymał, nie pozwolił mu odejść, nie poddał się tak łatwo, spisując go od razu na straty.  
Ci, których kochał, nie uczynili tego.  
Dean odszedł.

***

Castiel nie mógł znaleźć miejsca dla siebie. Po odejściu Deana został z Samem w bunkrze, nie wiedząc za bardzo co innego mógłby zrobić poza pomaganiem młodszemu z Winchesterów w nieustających poszukiwaniach czegoś, co mogłoby uleczyć Znamię i sprawić, że Dean nie bałby się do nich powrócić.  
Minął miesiąc, a oni wciąż niczego nie znaleźli.  
Castiel po raz pierwszy doświadczał stanu bliskości szaleństwa. Wszystko wydawało się takie beznadziejne, tak bezcelowe, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nawet apokalipsa nie była tak straszna, tak bardzo ostateczna, jak fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nic nie mogło sprawić by Znamię Kaina zniknęło, pozostawiając Deana takim, jak był kiedyś, człowiekiem, którego Cas pokochał, zanim jeszcze dobrze zrozumiał, co znaczy to uczucie.

Castiel tęsknił za Deanem. 

Nie za jego dawnym, prawym ja, lecz za nim w ogóle. Nie ważne czy był on sobą, demonem, czy niebezpieczną mieszanką obojga, anioł potrzebował go. Bardziej niż komfortowego życia bez strachu, że najlepszy z przyjaciół pewnego dnia mógłby stać się wrogiem.

A Dean nie dawał znaku życia.

Castiel czekał całymi dniami na choćby jedno słowo modlitwy, najlżejszy szept, prawie niedosłyszalną prośbę by przybył, tak bardzo chciał by Dean pozwolił mu odwiedzić się choć na chwilę... To jednak nie następowało i anioł powoli tracił nadzieję, pogrążając się w smutku, który nie targał jego duszą, lecz raczej otaczał go coraz ciaśniej, zduszając resztki radości w jego sercu. Mimo to pragnął uszanować wolę swojego przyjaciela i nie szukał go.

Do dnia, w którym postanowił napisać list.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że Dean prawdopodobnie znienawidzi go za to, ale nie mógł dłużej milczeć. Spędził caluteńką noc, kreśląc kolejne wersje, dłuższe i krótsze, lecz żadna z nich nie oddawała w pełni tego, co chciał powiedzieć, żadna z nich nie miała szansy przekonać Deana, że powinien wrócić mimo wszystko. Próba przekazania myśli kłębiących się w głowie anioła była niemal tak beznadziejna jak jego wcześniejsze poszukiwania.  
W końcu, tuż przed samym świtem, Castiel nie był w stanie znieść frustracji, która go wypełniała. Zwinął w kulkę gruby plik zapisanych kartek, które zawierały wszystko, lecz nie mówiły nic, i z nienawiścią rzucił ją w kąt.

Jego następny list składał się z trzech słów.

Castiel zwinął malutką karteczkę z namaszczeniem i wyszedł z bunkra. Biała gołębica przyfrunęła wkrótce na jego wezwanie i usiadła na poręczy by przeczesać dzióbkiem śnieżne pióra na swej piersi, czekając cierpliwie, aż anioł skończy przytwierdzać liścik do jej nogi i wyszepce kilka cichych słów w języku, który tylko ona mogła zrozumieć.

Odfrunęła.

***

Dean cierpliwie oczyszczał kolejne oczka sieci. Podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw do sklepiku zauważył, że w swej ofercie starsza pani (Agnes jak zdążył się dowiedzieć) posiadała poza paliwem, tanimi romansidłami, krzyżówkami sprzed lat i podstawowymi artykułami żywnościowymi, wiele sprzętów, które mogły być mu pomocne w zajęciu się czymś produktywnym.  
Padło na rybołówstwo.  
Ostatecznie wybór ten był dość logiczny. Z domku Deana rozciągał się widok na jezioro, którego krystalicznie czysta woda zachęcała do kąpieli, choć przecież było o wiele za zimno aby w ogóle o tym myśleć. Już w kilka dni po przyjeździe Dean odkrył niewielką szopę, w której ktoś ukrył nieco zaniedbaną łódź, pociągniętą wyblakłą zieloną farbą i na pierwszy rzut oka w pełni sprawną. Były łowca zaciągnął ją nad brzeg jeziora i z pewną obawą zwodował, szykując się do nieprzyjemnego spotkania z lodowatą wodą. Nie nastąpiło ono jednak i wkrótce po zakupieniu sieci, Dean mógł wyruszyć na swój pierwszy połów.  
Oczywiście początki były trudne, ryby wcale jakoś nie chciały dać się łapać, jednak kilka wypraw później, za sprawą jakiejś dziwnej magii, pierwsze ofiary zasiliły zapasy Winchestera oraz przyniosły mu nadspodziewanie dużo satysfakcji, która nieco poprawiła mu humor, paskudny z powodu osamotnienia i szarej, nieprzyjemnej pogody.

Praca przy rybach i sieci była też niezwykle uspokajająca, dlatego Dean spędzał większość swojego czasu w ten czy inny sposób zajmując się swoim nowym hobby. Jego myśli powoli odpływały w kierunku łodzi i planów przemalowania jej, kiedy na ziemię sprowadził go niespodziewany trzepot skrzydeł. Gołębica o nieskazitelnie białych piórach wylądowała u jego stóp i popatrzyła na niego paciorkowatym okiem, przekrzywiając główkę.  
"No proszę, niespodziewani goście..." mruknął do siebie, zakłopotany, że dziwaczna wizyta ptaka, przyprawiła go o szybsze bicie serca. "Jesteś głodna?" zwrócił się do gołębicy.  
Ptak zagruchał cicho, otrząsając skrzydła.

Wtedy Dean zauważył liścik.

Z bijącym sercem sięgnął ku ptakowi, a gołębica nie miała zamiaru uciekać. Odpiął list od jej nogi, a niewielka krateczka ciążyła mu w dłoni jakby mogła zaważyć na jego losie. Dean podświadomie przeczuwał kto jest nadawcą i dlatego jednocześnie pragnął dowiedzieć się co znajdowało się w środku, a także chciał krzyczeć i spalić wiadomość bez czytania.  
W końcu jednak rozwinął rulonik.  
"Cas..." jego szept był najcichszą z modlitw.

_Kocham_   
_Tęsknię_   
_Wróć_

Tak brzmiały wszystkie słowa listu.

***

Castiel usłyszał głos Deana w kompletnej pustce i przez chwilę nie wierzył, ale Dean wciąż go wołał, naprawdę go wzywał i anioł mógł wreszcie rozwinąć swe skrzydła.

Łzy szczęścia spływały po jego policzkach nim jeszcze wylądował i ujrzał Deana siedzącego w otoczeniu splątanej sieci rybackiej z jego listem w dłoni.  
"Cas...?" w głosie Deana słychać było niedowierzanie. "Przyszedłeś?"  
"Tak." Castiel nie mógł opanować drżenia warg. "Chcesz, żebym odszedł?"  
"Nie, Boże, nie!" Dean spojrzał ma ciemnowłosego anioła jakby usiłując odnaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi w jego osobie. "Dostałem twój list."  
"Dean..." Castiel bał się tej chwili.  
"Gdybym miał tyle odwagi co ty, napisałbym to samo." Dean spuścił wzrok nieśmiało, czując jak jego policzki zaczęły płonąć. "Jestem niebezpieczny, ale ty... nie boisz się..."  
"To wciąż jesteś ty, Dean. Ze Znamieniem czy bez niego, zawsze cię kochałem, kocham i będę kochał." Castiel spojrzał na niego łagodnie, z miłością. "Bez ciebie nie potrafię żyć."  
"A jeśli cię skrzywdzę?" łowca wciąż nie mógł spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy.  
"Nie skrzywdzisz, wiem to." głos anioła brzmiał pewnie.  
"Skąd możesz wiedzieć?" w końcu Dean podniósł głowę i ujrzał, że Castiel stoi tuż przed nim.  
"Tak mówi mi moje serce." Castiel nachylił się w stronę Deana. "Kocham cię i proszę byś dał mi szansę, dał **nam** szansę."

Dean przełknął ślinę głośno, czując jak mocno i szybko bije jego serce. Absolutnie nie czuł się warty takiej miłości i takiego poświęcenia, jego miejsce było w tej samotni, daleko od tych, których przyczyną cierpień nie chciał być za nic w świecie.  
"Zasługujesz na to Dean." Castiel zadziwił go, tak dokładnie odgadując jego myśli. "Zasługujesz na szczęście i ja... chyba też." uśmiech anioła był smutny, łamał Deanowi serce.

I to właśnie sprawiło, że zamiast uciekać, upuścił list i sieci, po czym z lekkim wahaniem sięgnął ku drugiemu mężczyźnie, delikatnie obejmując jego twarz i pociągając ku sobie by zatopić się w słodkim pocałunku. Pod palcami czuł gorące łzy, spływające po Castielowych policzkach, niemal tak ciepłe jak miękkie usta anioła, i myślał tylko o tym, że nigdy więcej nie chciałby być ich powodem.  
"Kocham cię." szepnął nieśmiało, gdy odsunęli się od siebie by złapać oddech.  
Uśmiech Castiela był jedyną odpowiedzią jakiej potrzebował.


End file.
